


Dork Pork

by ArrogantConqueror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Tentabulges, but you can't really tell gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantConqueror/pseuds/ArrogantConqueror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat doubts and Equius is patient in their first pailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork Pork

**Author's Note:**

> I take only partial responsibility for that title.

“Oh.”

Karkat opened one eye, glancing down. Equius rubbed his thumb along Karkat’s thigh and shifted his gaze between the tense pelvis at his knees and the worried countenance staring down at him. 

“You are… not aroused,” Equius murmured. A few beads of sweat dotted his brow, his cheeks flushed deep blue. His bulge coiled, as if trying to retract in an attempt to assuage Karkat.

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Karkat groaned, covering his face and tossing his head back. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m ruining it.”

“No, you are not.” Equius pressed his lips to Karkat’s calf. “We do not have to do this right now. If you are uncomfortable, we can—”

“No!”

Equius froze, one eyebrow raised. Karkat’s eyes widened in horror at his earnest tone, at how he’d flung one hand forward to grab his matesprit’s unbroken horn, his other hand covering his mouth to avoid another outburst.

Shit this was embarrassing and stupid and not at all how he’d imagined his first pailing going.

Not that he’d ever given it much thought — he hadn’t dared to. Karkat had thought he wouldn’t have even lasted one night past his maturity pupation, when his eyes would develop to reflect his mutant blood.

But having two highbloods occupy his quadrants turned out to be a pretty good safety net.

Of course, he had given the full ramifications of being red for Equius about as much thought as he had given to his immediate future. That is, not much. Lack of forethought aside, though, there was no getting around the situation at hand: Karkat had a matesprit who wanted to fill a pail with him, and he wanted the same.

“No,” he repeated, more softly this time, the hand at his mouth easing away to clutch at the pillow beneath his head. “It’s fine. Just… fucking give me a second here, okay?”

Equius smiled and resumed rubbing his thigh. “Of course.”

Taking a shaky breath, Karkat closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Equius’s horn. ‘ _Stop being such a fucking grub! He wants this. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here_.’

He unclenched his fingers, trailing them through fine, downy hair. Smooth, so smooth — how did Equius manage to get his long hair to be so silken when Karkat could barely manage his own short mop?

His hand glided down Equius’s jaw, his shoulder, his arm; it teased its way up his own leg and side in an irregular dance. It was easy to forget his nervousness with his touch, gently petting himself as he did when he would self-pail. A sharp inhale from around his knees coaxed Karkat on, playing at his vestigial grub legs for a moment before his hands darted eagerly between his legs.

It was now or never. He tucked two fingers against the top of his bulge sheath, face hot as he urged his bulge out. At the first peek of red that flashed, Equius inhaled deeply; the rest squirmed out hastily as a soft but nonetheless delighted, “ _Oh_.” washed over Karkat.

“Come on,” Karkat exhorted breathlessly, opening his eyes and catching Equius’s gaze. With his matesprit’s attention focused solely on him, Karkat felt daring. He shifted, splaying his left hand out to spread himself open with the heel pressed against the base of his bulge. It wrapped loosely around his wrist and he bit his lip.

Equius openly gasped, his own fingers running along the ridges of his bulge. The tip wrapped desperately around itself, searching for another bulge or a nook to tangle into.

Karkat smiled in a way that he hoped was coy, his unoccupied hand releasing the pillow and skirting down through the splatters of genetic material just along the rim of his nook. He choked back an embarrassing sound and rubbed the lengths of his fingers over his nook opening before dipping the tips of his ring and middle fingers inside.

“Get over here and pail me,” Karkat purred.

Equius all but lunged forward, capturing Karkat’s jaw in a caress trained to be gentle, and pressed their lips together urgently. Karkat clung to his wrists, horrified to feel his genetic material slide along Equius’s skin but his noise of protest came out sounding far more pleased than ashamed. Equius sure didn’t seem to mind, at any rate; one great hand slid up a sharp jaw to tangle in unruly hair, easing Karkat back down.

Whimpering, Karkat tucked his knees up, legs wide to accommodate the broad figure of his matesprit and his arms flung around Equius’s neck. Equius pulled away long enough to tuck Karkat’s rear up onto his thighs, cradling the much smaller pelvis in the curve of his own. He kissed Karkat again in conjunction with a hesitant press of two fingertips along the edge of the flush, red-tinged nook in his lap.

Karkat _writhed_ , whining high in his throat. His legs tucked against Equius’s arms, knee to elbow, and his bulge curled around Equius’s thumb.

“Damn it, Equius! Just get in me; I’m not going to break.” It was supposed to come out snappy but sounded more pathetic than anything to Karkat, a reedy mewl when in his head was thunder.

Though his words and tone were impatient, he tensed when he felt the first slide of a bulge tip against his nook, ardently searching for enough give to push in. Karkat gasped and his lower half relaxed just enough for an adventurous thrust in.

It worked itself about halfway in before Karkat’s muscles refused to give way, and he cried out at the insistent push. Equius whispered what he guessed were soothing praises against his cheek, but he felt too dizzy to make sense of it. He bit his lip, toenails scraping down Equius’s thighs.

“Wait. Wait, wait, fuck,” he hissed. The bulge began to pull out.

“No, you idiot. I said wait, not pull— FUCK!”

Equius thrust back in, gentle but unfaltering until he was met with resistance again. The process repeated, continued amidst the small quaking frame and the stubbornly withheld noises, until Karkat could feel the stiff ridges on the last few inches of the bulge’s base.

It twisted. Karkat cried out.

He clung to his matesprit, trying desperately to find grounding as the pain of being filled gave way to the pleasure of motion. Hips rocked, nails scratched: Karkat thrashed and chirruped as he fought to keep up. He was quickly losing the battle, his mind racing. Why had he waited so long? Why had he hesitated? Equius was so patient, so good, _god_ he was so good.

“Bu… Equ-Equius, the buc—” His mouth wouldn’t cooperate, stumbling over consonants and his voice got stuck in his throat. But he had to say something, had to let Equius know, or else he would…

He couldn’t even bear to finish the thought. Digging his nails into Equius’s shoulders, Karkat steeled himself to try again. “I n-need—!”

With a mortified, pleased churr, Karkat released his genetic material in Equius’s lap.

He felt hazy with revulsion, physical bliss settling over him as he clung tightly to the broad, sweaty back above him. Karkat whimpered, hips twitching at the bulge still writhing inside of him. Equius gathered him up — careful, tender — and shifted to kneel over the bucket, releasing his own material with a great shudder. Karkat jerked in surprise at the first splatter of liquid hitting the bucket, then wriggled to aid Equius’s twisting bulge in easing as much material out of his nook as possible.

Equius relinquished one arm to set the bucket aside before curling around Karkat, nudging his nose against one nubby horn. His bulge gradually slid out, leaving Karkat with a queer sort of emptiness that he moaned in discomfort over and he pressed his thighs together to assuage it. Stillness settled over them; it didn’t last long.

“I am so fucking sorry.” Karkat’s eyes burned and he wanted to slap himself. Would he really cry after his first pailing? Cry like a wretched little wriggler?

“Shoosh,” Equius soothed against his temple. Karkat curled his fists in Equius’s hair, swallowing shame and pity both. “There is nothing to be sorry for. We’ll go clean up in just a minute, alright?”

“Okay,” Karkat said, voice small to hide his usual irritation that he could feel beginning to rise. He could stay in this quiet place a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr mirror](http://kamehamebrah.tumblr.com/post/37815986264/i-really-like-equikat-especially-size-difference).


End file.
